Mencintai Bulan
by sun setsuna
Summary: Sebuah fic sederhana yg mengisahkan tentang persahabatan dan cinta. Ada bagian tentang cosplayer2an.  RnR Please..
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! Assalamualaikum! ^o^/

Ketemu lagi sama Sun, pada kangen ya? *dilempar panci*. Maaf ya kalo sun suka lama BANGET ngupdate fic-fic sun. Maklum sibuk, hihi :D

Kali ini sun mau mempersembahkan sebuah fic sederhana requestan dari temen Sun yang namanya Hikaru Minami (Hika-chan). Baru kali ini Sun bikin fic berdasarkan request, hohoho.. Maaf ya kalo gak sesuai dengan selera. Sun juga minta maaf *minta maaf mulu ni anak* kalo gak bisa menuhin request dari temen-temen yang lain.

Yosh, segitu dulu kata pembukaannya. Selamat membaca,.

**Don't like don't read**

**Judul : Mencintai Bulan**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU **

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, dan Humor**

**Summary : Bisakah Aku Mencintai Bulan?**

Pagi hari dibawah langit biru. Seperti biasa, matahari masih terbit disebelah barat dan manusia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen dengan gratis. Suatu hal yang seharusnya disadari dan disukuri oleh setiap jiwa yang masih merasakan ruh tetap melekat pada dirinya…..

Ditengah kesibukan lalu lintas, para pedagang, dan berbagai profesi lainnya, terdapat seorang gadis muda yang masih harus banyak belajar agar dapat memahami hidup ini.

**-Mencintai Bulan-**

**Sakura's pov**

Hai semuanya! Perkenalkan, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja aku Sakura. Terkadang aku juga dipanggil dengan sebutan Sakura si ceroboh, begitulah aku, hehe

Saat ini aku sedang duduk dikelas X disebuah sekolah swasta di Konoha. Aku ini anak yang kurang popular dan sering dianggap aneh disekolah, jadi tidak mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan teman. Belum lagi karena sifatku yang pemalu, atau lebih tepatnya malah malu-maluin, hehe... Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa orang teman. Diantara mereka, yang paling akrab denganku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah kakak kelasku. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata birunya yang menurutku sangat indah.

Aku dan dia menjadi arab karena kami punya banyak persamaan. Diantaranya adalah, kami sama-sama kurang popular *bangga*, ceroboh, pemalu, penyayang binatang, dan yang paling penting adalah, kami sama-sama suka dengan anime! Yeah! Hidup anime! ^o^/

"Hei Sakura! Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda berrambut duren dengan setengah berteriak kepadaku. Dialah Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Seperti biasa saja!" jawabku sambil mengangkat tangan dengan berteriak pula.

Saat ini kami sedang berada dikantin. Kantin disini sangat penuh. Jika bukan karena banyaknya pepohonan yang dtanam oleh kepala sekolah kami, Pak Hashirama, pasti kantin ini sudah terasa seperti gurun sahara.

Setelah 'perjuangan' yang cukup menguras tenaga, akhirnya kami berhasil mendapatkan menu makan siang kami. Seporsi mie ayam untuk Naruto, serta nasi campur untukku. Dan tentu saja minuman favorite kami, air putih, haha..

"Hei Sakura, apa tidak apa-apa kau makan sebanyak itu setiap hari?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran sambil memperhatikan porsi makanku yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar untuk ukuran wanita. Sepiring penuh nasi yang disiram dengan sayur sop, plus dua buah tempe dan tahu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan makan siangku dimeja dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dikantin ini.

"Makanmu banyak sekali. Jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya…" ucap naruto menggantungkan kaimatnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau ini…..seorang pria," bisik makhluk kuning itu dan langsung kuhadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dikepalanya.

Bletak!

"Sakit!" teriaknya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala kuningnya.

"Salah sendiri ngomong yang macam-macam," elakku sambil menahan kedutan yang muncul didahiku.

Ucapan Naruto tadi membuatku semakin lapar. Kalian pikir tidak ada hubungannya ya? Tentu saja ada. Maarah itu membuat energy kita terbuang percuma. Hah~ Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk menyantap menu utama yang sudah membuat cacing-cacing diperutku berjoget.

Kutatap makanan didepanku dalam-dalam. Sebenarnya bosen juga sih makan seperti ini hampir setiap hari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dengan uang makan siang Rp. 6.000 sehari yang diberikan ibuku, cuma ini yang bisa kudapatkan. Keluargaku bukan dari kalangan berada, jadi yang penting bagiku adalah tidak kelaparan selama disekolah itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Naruto? Kenapa tiap hari makan mie ayam?" tanyaku membalas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Em? Emmak," jawabnya dengan mulut penuh dengan mie dan malah terdengar seperti dia sedang memanggil emaknya, haha..

"Hei Naruto, apa kau tidak tahu ya kalau mie ayam itu berbahaya?"

"Bahaya darimana nya? Memangnya mie ini terlihat akan meledak dimulutku? Haha.." tawanya seolah meledek ucapanku barusan. Benar-benar mengesalkan makhluk dihadapanku ini.

Walaupun kami akrab, bukan berarti kami tidak pernah cekcok atau kesal satu sama lain. Tingkah Naruto yang semaunya dan sering mengabaikanku membuatku kesal dan frustasi. Rasanya pengen aku cukur botak aja rambut dikepalanya itu! Emangnya enak apa dicuekin? Padahal kan aku cuma ingin lebih akrab dengannya. Huft, benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku juga menyadari kalau akupun sering membuatnya kesal, hehe. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada pertengkaran yang akan merusak pertemanan kami ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, sepertinya aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran baginya, fufufu..

"Oi Naruto! Memang kau belum pernah dengar 'se-su-a-tu' tentang mie ayam yang sedang kau makan itu ya?" tanyaku lagi dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata sesuatu.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik, fufufu..

"Asal kau tau ya, Naruto. Para pedagang mie ayam itu mencampurkan boraks kedalam mie nya supaya lebih awet. Untuk menghemat biaya produksi, ayam yang mereka gunakan juga berasal dari ayam tiren alias mati kemaren, atau bahkan kemarinnya lagi. Dan saus yang mereka gunakan juga berasal dari cabai dan tomat busuk. Supaya tetap terasa enak, mereka juga menggunakan minyak babi didalamnya. Begitu yang aku liat di berita."

Glek!

"Be-benarkah seperti itu Sakura?" Tanyanya yang baru saja menelan sisa mie ayam yang ada dimulutnya dengan bantuan seteguk air.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku sambil mulai menyantap makanan didepanku dengan santai. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, mukanya langsung tampak pucat dan keluar keringat dingin. "Hei hei, kau kenapa Naruto?" tanyaku pura-pura khawatir.

"Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi," jawabnya sambil meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang sedang digenggamnya dan langsung membuatku merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud membuat nafsu makanmu hilang." Ucapku mencoba meminta maaf. Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan sampai seperti ini. Bisa repot kalau dia sampai tidak makan dan sakit karena aku. "Kau tenang saja Naruto, penjual mie ayam disini, Paman Teuchi, tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Dia itu orang baik. Dia tidak sama dengan pedagang-pedagang curang itu." Ucapku mencoba menghiburnya,

"Hm," jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan pucat seolah baru saja melihat setan.

"Ayolah Naruto, jangan buat aku jadi merasa bersalah begini." Bujukku lagi, tapi tidak berpengaruh padanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar jadi tidak nafsu makan. Sial! "Baiklah Naruto, akan kulakukan apapun supaya nafsumu kembali," bujukku untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Apapun?" tanyanya pelan. Tampak dia mulai memberikan respon terhadap bujukkanku.

"Iya, apapun," jawabku yakin.

"Apapun?" tanyanya lagi dan malah membuatku merinding saat melihat senyuman menyeringai dibibirnya.

"I-iya,"

"Kalau begitu…." Ucapnya menggantung dan membuatku jadi semakin ngeri.

"A-apa?"

"Buka bajumu,"

"Eh? DASAR HENTAI!" teriakku memenuhi seluruh ruangan kantin.

Gara-gara teriakanku tadi, semua anak yang ada dikantin mulai menatap kearah meja kami dengan tatapan aneh.

"AAAA! Aku malu!" teriakku sambil menutupi wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Yang seharusnya malu itu aku!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Eh? Begitu ya?" tanyaku dengan memasang tampang tidak berdosa.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Sakura? Teriak seperti itu didepan umum, malu tauk!"

"Salah sendiri, siapa suruh ngomong kayak tadi."

"Aku kan cuma bercanda tadi. Lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan dadamu yang rata itu," ucapnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku yang sedang didudukinya.

"Apa kau bilang barusan, hah?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Dada rata,"

Buak!

Sebuah hantaman maut kuberikan (lagi) diatas kepala kuningnya itu.

"Sakit!" teriaknya namun tidak kuhiraukan.

**Normal pov**

"Hei Naruto, kau kenal dengan orang yang disana tidak?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu sambil menunjuk sesosok pria yang sedang duduk seorang diri sambil menikmati nasi goreng sebagai teman makan siangnya.

"Hm? Yang mana?" Tanya Naruto yang sejenak menghentikan suapan mie ayamnya. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak terpengaruh dengan cerita Sakura tadi. Pemuda bermata biru itu mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tunjukan Sakura. "Yang rambutnya kayak pantat ayam itu?" tanya Naruto mencoba meyakinkan tebakannya itu.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh yang itu, Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia teman sekelasku." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali meneruskan makan siangnya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Eh? Yang benar Naruto? Jadi kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda dihadapannya itu

"Hei Sakura, tenang! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan nih!" seru Naruto merasa terganggu.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya dari bahu Naruto. "Jadi, kau benar kenal dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, ngapain juga aku bohong. Bahkan kami sudah dua tahun dikelas yang sama."

"Cukup lama juga ya," komentar Sakura sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda bernama Sasuke tadi. 'Dia…. Seperti bulan,' batin Sakura memandang lekat-lekat pemuda tersebut dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

"Kenapa? Kau suka ya?"

"Eh? Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura panik.

"Dari wajahmu saja sudah ketahuan. Dan ucapanmu barusan semakin membuktikannya, haha.. dasar bodoh."

"Huft.." tanggap Sakura manyun.

"Kau yakin suka dengannya?"

"Iya, yakin 100%," jawab Sakura semangat sambil mengcungkan kedua jempol tangannya dengan yakin.

"Tapi banyak lho cewek yang suka sama dia." Seketika itu juga ucapan Naruto langsung membuat Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Sudah kuduga~," ucap Sakura dengan bayang-bayang suram dibelakangnya.

"Tapi aku akan mendukungmu, aku rasa kau wanita yang cukup baik untuknya," tambah Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan membuat Sakura kembali ceria.

"Terima kasih Naruto! Kau memang temanku yang paling ganteng, haha.." puji Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar karena akan mendapatkan bantuan dari Naruto.

"Giliran ada maunya aja pake muji segala, dasar kau ini," tanggap Naruto sweatdrop.

"Hehehe…" tawa Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalnya. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta nomer hapenya?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa."

Gubrak!

"Eh? Kenapa? Katanya kau mendukungku." Tanggap Sakura sebal.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan nomernya begitu saja, dia tidak suka kalau nomernya diberikan kesembarang orang."

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Ucap Sakura pasrah. "Kalau boleh tau, Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Um.. Sasuke itu…. orangnya rada cuek, jutek, dan dingin." Jawab Naruto mencoba mengingat ingat sifat teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hah~ kalau begitu akan sulit didekati." Keluh Sakura sambil menahan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak juga. Terkadang dia juga bersikap ramah dan menyenangkan. Banyak juga kok cewek-cewek yang suka ngobrol dengannya."

"Bener-bener banyak saingannya, hah~"

"Ya begitulah kalau suka sama orang cakep, haha… Tapi aku juga tidak tahu apa Sasuke benar-benar suka berbicara dengan mereka. Dia itu orang yang misterius. Dan tampaknya dia tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menjadikan salah satu diantara mereka menjadi pacarnya."

"Kenapa? Apa Sasuke sudah punya pacar? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke itu….. homo?" Tanya Sakura berbisik pada Naruto.

"Bukan bodoh!" teriak Naruto dan memberikan sedikit pukulan dikepala merah jambu Sakura.

"Trus kenapa dong?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakan dari Naruto.

"Katanya dia tidak mau pake pacaran-pacaran segala, dosa. Lebih baik langsung nikah,"

"Whoaa! Keren-keren. Aku tidak menyangka masih ada orang seperti itu. Aku jadi tambah suka nih," Kagum Sakura mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Kalau Sasuke tidak mau pacaran, buat apa kau menyukainya, hah?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Itu sudah jelas. Supaya aku bisa menikah dengannya, hehe.."

"Bener-bener tipe yang berpikir singkat," tanggap Naruto sweatdrop

"Lagipula…." Ucap Sakura sambil melihat kesembarang arah dengan tampang lesu.

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk menjadi pacarnya atau kekasihnya. Aku sadar kalau aku tidak pantas untuknya. Dia terlalu indah bagiku. Dia bagaikan bulan, dan aku bagaikan matahari. Kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama…"

Hening..

"Tapi… Aku akan terus memberikan cahayaku supaya bulan itu dapat terus bersinar. Asalkan aku bisa terus berada disisinya. Memberinya saran ketika dia membutuhkan, menasihatinya ketika ia emosi, menghiburnya ketika ia sedih, tertawa bersamanya. Itu sudah cukup membuatku senang." Tambah Sakura yang kali ini mengatakannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hem, kau benar Sakura," tanggap Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi. "Sedikit saran dariku, kau jangan terlalu sksd dengannya. Dia tidak suka wanita seperti itu."

"Oke bos!" tanggap Sakura sambil pasang pose hormat layaknya tentara.

"Haha.."

"Oh iya Naruto. Walaupun kau ini orang yang blak-blakan seperti ku, tapi kau juga tipe yang pendiam dan tidak suka ada yang sksd denganmu kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Berarti kau tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke?"

"Kira-kira begitulah," jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa akrab denganku?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jawabannya sederhana. Karena kau tidak suka denganku. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjauhimu." Jawab Naruto sambil terus menyantap mie ayamnya.

"Sok tau. Siapa bilang aku tidak suka denganmu? Haha.." komentar Sakura sambil tertawa.

"…." Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan hanya menunduk diam tanpa memberikan respon.

"Hei Naruto. Kok diam?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"…"

"Aku salah bicara ya Naruto?"

"….."

"Aku cuma cercanda kok." Ucap Sakura panik.

"…." Naruto masih diam.

"Wa-walaupun aku suka denganmu tapi itu cuma sebatas teman kok. Menurutku kau itu teman yang sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi maaf kalau aku salah bicara tadi. Please Naruto, jangan jauhi aku." Ucap Sakura tambah panic sambil terus berusaha menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Dia tidak mau Naruto mengaggapnya beneran suka denganya dan jadi menjauhinnya.

"…."

"Naruto! Aku minta maaf! Hiks.." tampak Sakura mulai sedih, terlihat dari matanya yang sudah tampak berair. "Hiks.."

"Sa-Sakura, a-air," ucap Naruto terotong-potong sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya kearah Sakura dengan muka pucat. Ternyata dia sedang tersedak. =='

"NARUTO BODOH!" bentak Sakura sambil menjitak kepala kuningnya dan kemudian baru memberikannya air.

"Ah~, hampi saja aku mati karena tersedak tulang ayam tadi. Terima kasih ya Sakura, hihihi.." tawa Naruto dengan tampang watados

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir bodoh," rutuk Sakura dengan suara yang masih agak sedih dan mengelap air matanya.

"Hahaha.. Kau takut aku mati tadi ya? Haha.."

'Aku emang takut kalau kau mati, tapi tadi tuh aku takut kau marah dan menjauhiku, bukan takut kau mati mati,' jawab Sakura dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang apa Sakura? Sepertinya aku tadi dengar ada kata-kata suka. Suka apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat Sakura terhentak. Ternyata Naruto tidak mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi secara penuh karena dia tadi sedang tersedak.

"Bukan apa-apa," elak Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"Ayolah Sakura, jangan pelit denganku, kita kan friend." Bujuk Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-aku cuma bilang aku suka jadi temanmu," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dengan tangan kanannya, dia memalingkan wajah Sakura kearahnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sakura hingga membuat wajah gadis berambut gulali itu memerah seperti warna rambutnya.

'Kalau dilihat dari dekat wajah Naruto tampa juga. Matanya yang biru terlihat sangat indah." Batin Sakura yang seolah terhipnotis dengan tatapan pemuda didepannya itu. 'Bodoh, aku kan sedang suka dengan Sasuke, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Naruto,' batin Sakura sambil meggoyang-goyangkan khayalan kepalanya.

"Sakura~." tampak wajah Naruto semakin mendekat keaarahnya,

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Sakura lalu mendorong wajah Naruto dari hadapannya hingga pemuda itu terjunghkal dari bangkunya.

Gubrak!

"Kau ini kenapa sih Sakura?" Tanya Naruto rada kesal karena terjatuh akibat dorongan tenaga badak dari Sakura.

"Maaf-maaf. Salah sendiri, ngapain deket-dekat wajahku, we," elak akura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku kan cuma pengen tau kau tadi ngomong apa,"

"Kan sudah dibilang, aku suka jadi temanmu. Dan itu tidak bohong!" Jawab Sakura rada nyolot. 'Aku memang tidak bohong kok. Aku memang suka jadi temannya. Bagiku dia adalah teman yang sangat berharga. Seperti yang aku ucapkan sebelumnya untuk Sasuke, asalkan aku bisa tetap bersama orang yang aku suka aku sudah senang. Tentunya rasa sukaku pada Naruto hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula Naruto itu sudah punya kekasih. Aku tidak mau merebut kekasih orang lain.'

"Iya iya, aku percaya," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit karena terjatuh tadi.

"Nah, kalau dari tadi begitu kan aku tidak perlu mendorongmu, hehe.." tawa Sakura sambil masang wajah tanpa dosa. "Maaf dah, gak usah manyun gitu. Ayo cepat kita habiskan makanan ini, sebentar lagi bel." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. "

**- Mencintai bulan-**

Beberapa hari selanjutnya.

Jam istirahat siang, tampak Sakura sedang berada dikelas Naruto. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang duduk dibangku paling belakang dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Tumben kau kemari, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Tampak tubuhnya yang berkulit caramel itu masih berpeluh dengan keringat, hasil dari bermain basket di jam olahraga tadi.

"Enggak kok. Cuma mau ngasih ini, kau pasti haus kan?" jawab dan tanya Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada temannya itu.

"Wah, kau baik sekali Sakura. Sepertinya akan turun hujan deras hari ini, haha.." ledek Naruto tapi tetap menyambar botol minuman tersebut dan langsung meminumnya, "Ah~ segar~"

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan temanmu," ucap Sakura sambil sambil masang senyum terpaksa. 'Bukannya terima kasih malah bilang begitu, dasar Naruto.'

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku temanmu? sejak kapan aku jadi temanmu?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dan membuat jantung Sakura serasa ditusuk bambu runcing. Sakit banget…

"I-itu…Se-sejak…." Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Gadis berambut pink itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini cuma berusaha agar air matanya tidak sampai menetes didepan orang banyak.

"Tidak tahu kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Lain kali jangan seenaknya ngaku-ngaku sebagai temanku,"

"A-aku…. Hiks…" Sakura tidak dapat menahan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar sedih mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Dia sudah terlalu senang bisa memiliki teman seperti Naruto. Disaat yang lain tidak ada, cuma Narutolah yang biasanya menjadi teman bicaranya, menghiburnya, dan melepaskannya dari neraka kesepian yang sering ia rasakan. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura. "Hiks… A-aku… aku…"

"Whahaha… aku suma bercanda kok Sakura, hahaha…" tawa Naruto sambil menahan perutnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mengerjai Sakura. Padahal Sakura benar-benar shock waktu mendengarnya tadi.

"Kau jahat Naruto! Kau sudah membuatku sedih! Hiks.. hiks.." kesal Sakura sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah terlanjur keluar karena ucapan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Maaf maaf. Kenapa kau sampai sesedih itu, hah?" Tanya Naruto bingung. 'Aku gak nyangka reaksi Sakura bakal seperti itu. Padahal kan biasanya dia selalu ceria dan jarang menangis. Waktu aku tidak sengaja mengenai kepalanya dengan bola basket saja dia tidak nangis, tapi kenapa cuma karena aku bilang kalau aku bukan temannya dia langsung menangis?'

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang sih? Kau itu temanku yang paling berharga. Aku ini senang jadi temanmu. Kau membuatku merasa tidak kesepian. Jangan seenaknya permainkan perasaan orang, hiks.." ucap Sakura kesal.

'Jadi seperti itu ya,' batin Naruto baru menyadarinya. "Maaf-maaf. Udah ya jangan nangis dong. Gak enak nih, diliatin sama yang lain, cup cup cup." Tampak beberapa orang yang masih ada didalam kelas mulai memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan heran. Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura dan memberikannya beberapa lembar tissue. "Oh iya Sakura, aku ada kabar baik untukmu. Minggu depan aku dan Sasuke akan ikut acara J-Fest di SMA Suna. Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau melihat Sasuke saat sedang menjadi cosplayer, pasti bakal keren dah"

"Benarkah? Iya-iya, pasti aku akan datang, sroot!" jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan ingusnya dan langsung kembali semangat.

"Dih, padahal tadi nangis. Tapi giliran denger tentang Sasuke aja langsung semangat, dasar aneh," ucap Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sasuke, aku bawa makan siang untukmu," ucap seorang cewek pada Sasuke. Dia menyodorkan sebuah tempat makan siang yang sudah dibungkus dengan sangat rapi.

"Tidak, aku mau makan dikantin," jawab Sasuke dingin sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau ini ngapain sih Shion, Sasuke itu tidak suka dengan bekal darimu, iya kan Sasuke?" datang seorang lagi, cewek berambut merah dengan wajah yang tak kalah manis dari gadis bernama Shion tadi sambil membawakan bekal untuk Sasuke juga. "Makan bekalku saja ya Sasuke,"

"Hei Karin, aku ini datang lebih dulu tau,"

"Emangnya aku pikirin we,"

"Tapi aku sudah membuatnya, sayang kalau tidak dimakan. Terima ya Sasuke," bujuk gadis Shion sambil kembali menyodorkan kotak makan tersebut pad Sasuke.

"Punyaku saja Sasuke," Karinpun tak mau kalah dengan Shion dan ikut menawarkan bekalnya pada Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya menatap kedua kotak makanan itu dengan pandangan mata onyxnya yang dingin.

"Terima ya," gadis-gadis itu semakin mendekatkan kotak makannya pada Sasuke

"Sudah kubilang tidak,"

Plak!

Sasuke langsung menepis kedua kotak makan siang itu hingga jatuh dan pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis itu begitu saja.

"Ke-kenapa dia seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Dia tampak terkejut-tidak menyangka kalau orang yang disukainya itu akan berbuat demikian.

"Hah~ mulai lagi dah," ucap Naruto sambil menghela napas. "Ya begitulah Sasuke. Mood nya tidak menentu dan tidak suka dipaksa,"

"Tapi itu kan kejam sekali,"

"Dia memang seperti itu. Kadang ramah, kadang seperti itu, kejam. Tapi sebenrnya dia itu baik kok,"

'Apa aku bena suka dengan orang seperti itu?' batin Sakura yang jadi bimbang setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda berambut raven tersebut sedang berjalan keluar kelas. 'Tapi hatiku bilang kalau dia orang yang baik.'

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo kita kekantin, aku sudah lapar nih,"

"Ah? Iya,"

**- Mencintai bulan-**

Hari dimana acara J-Fest yang akan diadakan di SMA Suna tinggal sehari hari lagi, tapi Sakura tampaknya sedang mengalami kebingungan.

"Huwaa! Aku lupa jalan ke SMA Suna!" teriaknya histeris. "Bodoh-bodoh! Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik?" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

Yup, untuk chapter pertamanya segini dulu ya. Disini masih belum keliatan unsur romancenya, Sun masih focus tentang pertemanan antara Sakura dan Naruto. Sipaa tu aja ada yang punya pengalaman yang sama. _**Terkadang kita tidak menyadari betapa berharganya diri kita bagi orang lain.**_ Nah, kira-kira Sakura bisa gak ya ketemu sama Sasuke di J-Fest? Dan apakah perasaannya dapat tersampaikan ke Sasuke? Tunggu jawabannya dichapter selanjutnya. Jaa minna,

Mind to review please.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Don't like don't read**

**Judul : Mencintai Bulan**

**Author : Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU **

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, dan Humor**

**Summary : Bisakah Aku Mencintai Bulan?**

Hari dimana acara J-Fest yang akan diadakan di SMA Suna tinggal sehari hari lagi, tapi Sakura tampaknya sedang mengalami kebingungan.

"Huwaa! Aku lupa jalan ke SMA Suna!" teriaknya histeris. "Bodoh-bodoh! Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mengingat jalan dengan baik!" rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Yup, Sakura ini punya sedikit -atau sebut saja banyak masalah tentang mengingat jalan. Jalan yang setiap tahun ia lewatipun belum tentu dia ingat. Bahkan dia pernah tersesat di komplek perumahan dekat rumahnya, ckckck..

"Oh iya, aku telpon Ino saja, dia kan sekolah disana." Ucap Sakura sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Sakurapun segera mengambil hape miliknya untuk menghubungi temannya yang bernama Ino itu.

"Halo Ino, kau bisa bantu aku tidak?" Tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

"Bantu apa?" Tanya Ino dari seberang telpon.

"Tolong temani aku kesekolah mu minggu besok. Kau bisa kan?"

"Eh? Untuk apa kesana? Kau mau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Ino.

"Bukan untuk itu. Kata temanku, disana mau diadakan acara J-Fest."

"Acara yang tentang jepang-jepangan itu ya?" Tanya Ino mencoba memastikan.

"Iya, sepert itu. Aku mau datang kesana, sepertinya akan menarik. Aku juga mau bertemu dengan seseorang disana,"

"Orang yang kau suka itu ya?" tebak Ino.

"I-iya," jawab Sakura malu-malu.

"Haha.. kau mudah sekali ditebak Sakura. Tapi maaf ya Sakura, aku tidak bisa. Besok aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Cowok?" tebak Sakura dengan malas.

"Iya,hehe.."

"Dasar kau ini, kalau udah punya pacar pasti lupa sama temen."

"Bukan pacarku kok, baru calon, hahai.." tawa Ino senang.

"Kalau belum jadi pacar, kau temani aku saja. Aku lupa jalan kesana,"

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah janji dengnnya."

"Terus aku bagaimana dong?" tanya Sakura rada frustasi. Bisa-bisa dia tidak jadi datang kesana

"Jalan saja sendiri, haha.." tawa Ino dengan nada mengejek. Dia sudah tahu kalau Sakura itu buta arah dan tidak tahu jalan.

"Dasar menyebalkan," rutuk Sakura. "Jadi kau tidak bisa nemenin nih?"

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu nya?"

"Tidak bisa, dia datangnya hari minggu. Buat apa aku datang kalau tidak ada dia?"

"Kalau begitu semoga berhasil ya, nanti akan keberitahu jalan buat kesana supaya tidak nyasar, haha.. dah Sakura!" ucap Ino dan menutup telponnya.

"Dasar Ino!" teriak Sakura frustasi. "Bagaimana ini? Masa aku tidak jadi datang kesana? Aku kan ingin bertemu Sasuke disana,"

"Kak, aku boleh ikut tidak?" Tanya adik Sakura tiba-tiba. Seorang cowok berusia 14 tahun

dengan rambut berwarna merah bata.

"Memangnya kau tahu jalan ke SMA Suna, Sasori?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori polos.

"Kalau tidak tahuh buat apa kau ikut? Kalau kita berdua nyasar kan malah repot!" teriak Sakura gemes ngadepin muka polos yang dipasang Sasori.

"Kalau SMA Suna aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah beberapa kali main ke daerah Suna. Nanti tinggal tanya-tanya saja kalau sudah dekat. Mudah kan," ucap Sasori nyantai.

"Iya sih, tapi kan…"

"Ayolah kak, aku mau ikut. Bosen nih dirumah. Ya, Please~" pintanya sambil menunjukan puppies eye nya yang sangat bikin Sakura tidak tahan.

"Iya iya, kau ikut," jawab Sakura pasrah.

"Asik asik," jawab Sasori riang.

-**Mencintai Bulan**-

Hari dimana acara J-Fest pun tiba. Sakura akhirnya mengajak adiknya, Sasori untuk menemaninya kesana. Setelah makan siang, mereka langsung berangkat SMA Suna.

.

.

.

"Kak, ini dimana?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat sekelilingnya, kuburan.

"Mana kakak tahu, Kakak cuma mengikuti jalan yang diberitahukan Ino," ucap Sakura yang juga tidak tahu sudah sampai dimana. "Katanya kau pernah kedaerah Suna, kenapa kau malah nanya kakak?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aku memang pernah ke daerah Suna, tapi tidak ke kuburan kayak gini," jawab Sasori ngeles dan bikin Sakura sweatdrop.

"Bisa tidak sampe nih. Mana macet banget lagi," keluh Sakura melihat antrean kendaraan di depannya.

"Haduh, itu tukang rujak ngapain sih mejeng dipinggir jalan? Udah tahu macet bukannya jalan malah mangkal. Bikin tambah macet aja," rutuk Sakura pada tukang rujak yang seenak perut malah jualan dipinggir jalan dan bikin jalan makin sempit.

"Itu lagi mobil angkot pake ngelawan arus. Emangnya jalan punya bapaknya apa? Pada egois-egois banget sih!" kesal Sakura ngadepin macet.

"Telpon kak Ino saja kak," saran Sasori ditengah-tengah kekesala kakaknya.

"Iya dah." Sakura pun meminggirkan motornya dan melepas helmnya untuk menelpon Ino.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino langsung.

"Aku sudah sudah sampai dikuburan nih, terus kemana lagi?"

"Masuk aja ke dalam kuburan, haha.."

"Jangan bercanda Ino!" kesal Sakura. Udah nyasar, macet, disuruh dikubur, siapa yang tidak kesal coba?

"Haha… maaf maaf. Sudah dekat kok. Kau lurus saja, nanti disebelah kanan ada pintu gerbangnya. Kelihatan kok dari jalanan."

"Oh. Begitu ya. Terima kasih ya Ino. Dah!"

"Dah!"

"Bagaimana kak?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sudah dekat," jawab Sakura.

Mereka berduapun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju SMA Suna. Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat yang dituju.

"Hah~ cape~," ucap Sasori sambil turun dari motor.

"Kau cape ngapain, hah? Yang bawa motor itu kan kakak," ucap Sakura sambil memarkirkan motornya. Tidak lupa dia juga melepas helm yang dipakainya. Tampak rambut gulalinya atidak basah karena keringat.

"Hehehe.." tawa sasori dengan tampang watados.

Saat ini Sakura memakai kemeja bergaris berwarna cokelat dengan kaus dalam berwarna putih, serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Pakaian yang sesuai untuk gadis tomboy seperti Sakura.

Sementara itu Sasori mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam yang ditutupi dengan sweater berwarna merah terang, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ayo Sasori, kita kesana!" ajak Sakura menuju lapangan tempat acara J-Fest tersebut.

"Iya,"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai dilapangan tempat acara J-fest tersebut.

"Teman kakak ada dimana?" Tanya Sasori sambil melihat ke kakaknya.

"Entahlah. Sulit sekali mencari orang di antara kerumunan orang seperti ini." Jawab Sakura sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh area yang cukup luas itu.

"Ketemu?"

"Tidak~," keluhnya sambil mengelap keringat diwajahnya.

"Sudah coba di sms belum?"

"Sudah, tap tidak dibales-bales," tambahnya sambil manyun. 'Dimana sih Naruto itu?'

"Aku bosen nih kak, sambil muter-muter aja ya nyarinya," ajak Sasori sambil menarik baju Sakura.

"Iya dah, siapa tahu aja ketemu."

Merekapun mulai berkeliling ditengah kerumunan para pengunjung. Diantara para pengunjung dan juga cosplayer yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Ada yang cosplay jadi tokoh anime, tokusatsu, band jepang, atau sepert siswa-siswi jepang. Suasananya benar-benar ramai.

Disebelah kiri area itu berjejer para penjual makanan maupun minuman khas jepang. Mulai dari takoyaki, dorayaki, keripik pedas, es buah atau entah apalah itu yang menurut Sakura bentuknya agak aneh. Sedangkan disebelah kanan berjejer para penjual pernak- pernik seperti pin, gantungan kunci, dvd, baju, dan lain-lainnya. Pokoknya all about jepang ada disini.

Sementara itu ditengah-tengah lapangan tersebut ada taman dan bangku-bangku yang diperuntukna bagi para pengunjung yang ingin istirahat atau sekedar duduk-duduk. Dan di ujung lapangan ada sebuah panggung yang digunakan para band-band penghibur sebagai pengisi acara.

"Kak, itu…" tunjuk Sasori pada seorang cosplayer. Wajah Sasori tampak agak shock melihatnya.

Sakura yang lagi sibuk mencari Naruto langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah tunjukan Sasori.

"Lu-Luffy?" ucap Sakura ragu saat menyebutkan nama kapten bajak laut topi jerami itu.

kostum cosplayer itu memang sudah bagus. Dengan baju merah, celana pendek, dan topi jerami yang dipakainya sudah hampir dipastikan kalau itu adalah Monkey D. Luffy si kapten bajak laut topi jerami. Tapi kalau melihat wujud si cosplayer yang berbadan gemuk dan berjalan kayak banci mungkin kalian langsung ilfeel melihatnya.

"Mau foto sama dia?" tawar Sasori.

"Enggak!" tolak Sakura dengan sangat yakin.

"Hahaha… katanya suka Luffy, kok tidak mau?" goda Sasori jahil.

"Udah ah, cari ketempat lain saja!" kesal Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasori.

Merekapun kembali mencari sambil melihat-lihat stan-stan penjual makanan.

"Kak, kalau yang itu bagaimana?" tunjuk Sasori pada seorang cosplayer wanita berambut pirang panjang. Dengan gaun putih panjang yang sedang dikenakannya sepertinya dia sedang cosplay jadi Orihime Inoe dari anime bleach dengan kostum sewaktu dia diculik sama Arrancar.

"Nah, ini baru mirip," sahut Sakura terkesan sama penampilan cosplayer tadi. "Kita foto yuk!"

"Tapi banyak yang minta foto denganya kak." Sasori agak ragu karena banyaknya orang yang sedang mengantri untuk berfoto dengan cosplayer itu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus mengantri."

Setelah yang pengunjung lain sudah selesai dengan gilirannya, kini giliran Sakura dan Sasori yang foto bareng dengan cosplayer tersebut.

"Permisi, boleh minta foto bareng?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Iya," jawabnya cosplayer itu ramah.

"Nah Sasori, kau duluan." Ucap Sakura member instruksi pada Sasori untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Siap-siap ya. Satu dua tiga .. Cheese!" ucap Sakura memberi aba-aba.

Jepret!

Sakura berhasil memfoto Sasori dengan cosplayer tersebut.

"Oi Sasori, Gantian. Fotoin yang bagus ya," pinta Sakura pada adiknya tersebut dan memberikan hape miliknya.

Sasori pun langsung mengambil hape tersebut dan bersiap memfoto mereka berdua.

Cosplayer Inoe itu bergaya dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sementara Sakura berdiri di sampingnya dan membuat tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya sambil tersenyum.

Jepret!

"Sudah kak," ucap Sasori sambil mengembalikan hape Sakura.

"Makasih ya," ucap Sakura pada cosplayer Inoe sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Kau Sakura ya?" Tanya cosplayer tersebut tiba-tiba.

"Eh, iya. Kok tahu?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Seingetnya dia tidak punya teman seorang cosplayer selain Naruto.

"Aku pacarnya Naruto," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Oh,.. Pantesan,' batin Sakura. Jawaban gadis tersebut cukup untuk menjawab kebingungan Sakura. "Namamu Hinata ya?" tebak Sakura. Seinget dia Naruto pernah cerita kalau dia punya pacar yang namanaya Hinata.

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil kembali tersenyum tipis.

'Wah, manisnya,' batin Sakura kagum sama pacar Naruto tersebut.

"Kau lihat Naruto tidak?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Suara gadis ini bahkan hampir tidak kedengeran saking pelannya.

"Tidak. Ini juga lagi nyari, hehehe.." tawa Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Udah coba di sms?"

"Udah sih, tapi belum dibales-bales juga, hah~"

"Kemana ya dia?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan.

"Um.. Emang tadi datengnya tidak bareng?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bareng sih, tapi tadi pisah sebentar. Trus ngilang. Dimana ya Naruto?" Tanya Inoe dengan muka bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik." Jawab Sakura dengan efek serem.

"Eh? Diculik? Jangan dong." Tampak wajah Hinata yang menjadi khawatir karena perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Becanda, becanda, hehe.." tawa Sakura jahil.

"Oh, kirain beneran, hehe.." tawa gadis itu lega.

'Polos amat sih nih orang,' batin Sakura sweatdrop. "Emang dia jadi cosplayer apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah dia jadi Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Cie-cie, serasi banget nih, ahahai.." goda Sakura lagi.

Blush!

Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah ikutan voting?" Tanya Hinata mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Eh? Voting? Voting seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu tentang voting yang dimaksud Hinata.

"Begini. Jadi, setiap cosplayer yang ikutan lomba harus mendapatkan dukungan sebanyak-banyaknya dari para pengunjung."

"Oh… Caranya bagaimana?"

"Mudah saja. Kau tinggal meminta kertas yang disediakan oleh panitia, menuliskan namaku, lalu memasukannya pada kotak yang telah disediakan," ucap Hinata menjelaskan.

"Itu… minta kertasnya dimana ya hehe.." Tanya Sakura lagi. Sakura bener-bener orang yang menerapkan pepatah, 'malu bertanya sesat dihutan' ralat-sesat dijalan, XD

"Disebelah sana," ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan disebelah kiri panggung.

"Oh.. oke kalau begitu. Nanti aku voting buat kamu,"

"Terima kasih ya Sakura,"

"Sama-sama,"

"Kalau begitu dulu ya Sakura, aku mau mencari Naruto lagi."

"Iya. Nanti kalau aku ketemu dia akan kuberitahu kalau kau mencarinya."

"Terima kasih ya. Dah!" ucap Hinata kemudian pergi dan menghilang-tertutupi oleh kerumunan orang yang sedang mengahdiri acara J-fest tersebut.

"Kakak kenal dengan cosplayer tadi?" Tanya Sasori heran.

"Oh. Dia pacarnya Naruto."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kenal! Kan tadi tidak perlu mengantri!" bentak Sasori mencak-mencak.

"Mana kakak tahu kalau itu pacarnya Naruto! Kakak baru pertama ini ketemu dengan dia!" balas Sakura.

"Kok dia bisa kenal sama kakak?"

"Eh? Iya ya. Aku kan belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Dia kenal darimana ya?" Sakura kembali dibuat bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori barusan. "Entahlah. Ayo kita cari dia lagi,"

Mereka berduapun memutuskan untuk kembali mencari Naruto.

"Kak, kak, fotoin aku sama yang itu dong," ucap Sasori sambil narik-narik baju Sakura ditengah pencrian. Tangan kanannya menunjuk pada empat orang berpakain sekolah berwarna biru-hitam.

"Itu dari anime apa?" Tanya Sakura yang kurang kenal sama nama anime yang diperankan cosplayer tersebut.

"Itu dari Anime Ouran High School kak, aku suka anime itu, lucu. Minta fotoin yah,"

"Iya-iya, nanti kakak minta fotoin sama mereka. Ayo kita kesana,"

Sakura dan Sasori lalu menghampiri keempat cosplayer Ouran yang sedang mampir kesalah satu toko penjual pernak-pernik.

"Maaf, boleh minta foto, mas," pinta Sakura pelan pada salah satunya.

"Iya," jawab cosplayer Ouran itu sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

"Te-ternyata dia cewek," ucap Sakura gugup saat mengetahui bahwa cosplayer itu sebenarnya adalah cewek yang berpakain cowok. Istilahnya adalah crossdresser. 'Tapi kayaknya dia tidak denger kalau aku tadi manggil mereka pake 'mas', syukur dah. Kalau tidak, mau ditaruh diaman mukaku?.'

"Tunggu sebentar ya," tambahnya dan memanggil ketiga temannya untuk ikut berfoto.

Setelah bebincang-bincang cengan ketiga temannya, seperti nya mereka setuju untuk berfoto bersama Sasori.

"Fotoin yang bagus ya kak," pinta Sasori yang kini sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Chesse," ucap Sakura memberi aba-aba.

Jepret!

"Sudah," ucap Sakura sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Makasih ya," ucap Sasori pada keempat cosplayer tersebut.

"Sama-sama," balas mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kakak mau foto bareng mereka juga tidak?" tawar Sasori.

"Ti-tidak usah." Jawab Sakura kikuk karena mengingat kejadian tadi.

Drrt.. drrtt…

Tiba-tiba ada sms masuk ke hape Sakura.

**From Naruto : Sakura, kau tunggu saja didepan panggung**

"Hey Sasori, ayo kita kedepan panggung." Ajak Sakura begitu mendapat pesan dari Naruto.

"Iya,"

Mereka berduapun langsung menuju kedepan panggung dan mencari Naruto di sekitar panggung, tapi Sakura maupun Sasori tidak mendapati Naruto disana.

"Kayaknya tidak ada yang pakai costum Ichigo disini kak," ucap Sasori yang mencoba membantu mencari Naruto.

"Cih, dimana sih anak itu," kesal Sakura dan langsung mengambl hapenya dan mengetik sms untuk Naruto.

**To Naruto: kau dimana Naruto? Aku sudah didepan panggung nih.**

**From Naruto : Iya tunggu sebentar, aku lagi diruang ganti.**

"Hah, ternyata dia lagi diruang ganti," ucap Sakura pada Sasori. "Kita tunggu saja disini Sasori," ucap Sakura dan bersandar pada salah satu pohon yangada didekatnya.

"Iya kak,"

Sambil menunggu, mereka menonton band-band yang sedang menyanyikan lagu yang entah judulnya apa Sakura maupun Sasori juga tidak tahu. Ada juga sekelompok orang yang melakukan tarian-tarian jepang didepan pangggung lama kemudian, Naruto kembali mengirimkan sms pada Sakura.

**From Naruto : Aku sudah dekat panggung, kau dimana?**

Sakura langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar panggung untuk mencari pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Nah itu dia. Ayo Sasori, kita kesana," ajak Sakura pada adiknya itu begitu menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Dor, hahaha.." sapa Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto yang sedang mengetik sms yang sepertinya akan ditujukan untuknya.

Dengan kostum hitam-hitam khas shinigami dan sebuah pedang besar yang berada dipunggungnya, Naruto benar-benar mirip dengan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kau sudah ketemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Belum, aku tidak enak kalau tidak denganmu." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. "Oh iya, aku tadi bertemu dengan Hinata. Dia sedang mencarimu tadi."

"Benarkah? Kau ketemu dimana? Aku juga sedang mencarinya dari tadi. Kemana sih dia pake acara ngilang-ngilang segala?" tanyanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya itu. Sepertinya dia juga sedang kesulitan untuk menemukan pacarnya itu.

'Bukannya yang ngilang-ngilang itu dia,' batin Sakura sweatdrop. "Tadi aku sih ketemu disana," jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat tadi dia bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kita cari Hinata sama-sama sambil mencari Sasuke," ajak Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori dibelakangnya.

"Ayo Sasori, kita ikuti dia," ajak Sakura ke Sasori.

"Iya," jawab Sasori nurut aja.

Mereka bertiga pun memulai pancarian. Cukup lama mereka mencari, tapi tidak satupun yang ketemu baik Hinata maupun Sasuke. Hah~ beginilah kalau kita mencari seseorang ditempat banyak orang.

Dalam pencarian tersebut, tak jarang Naruto di _stop_ oleh para pengunjung maupun cosplayer lain untuk berfoto bersama. Salah satunya adalah coslayer Dejiko dari anime Digi Charat. Sepertinya dia juga kenal dengan Naruto.

'Sepertinya enak ya jadi cosplayer. Banyak yang minta foto, terkenal, jadi seperti artis saja, haha..' batin Sakura yang sepertinya tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh temannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke cosplay jadi siapa?" Tanya Sakura disela-sela pencarian mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah dia jadi Yufa,"

"Yufa yang dari Final Fantasy IIV?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Yup, Yufa yang itu,"

"Itu kan cewek. Dia crossdress?" Tanya Sakura yang agak terkejut ketika tahu kalau Sasuke bercosplayer menjadi seorang wanita.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku Cuma agak kaget, hehe.."

"Kau tidak suka kalau Sasuke crossdress?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau Sasuke berubah menjadi wanita seutuhnya tentu aku tidak suka. Tapi karena ini Cuma sementara, alias tidak benar-benar menjadi wanita, dan tidak sampai merubah keprbadiannya, aku rasa tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura. "Kira-kira, Sasuke akan terlihat tetap tampan atau malah jadi cantik ya? Hehe.."

"Haha.. bisa jadi dua-duanya. Yang pasti, kalau dia mah jadi apaan saja pasti keren. Tidak seperti aku ini, Haha.." ucap Naruto merendah.

"Kau juga keren kok jadi Ichigo," puji Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Yang begini keren darimana nya? Haha.."

"Beneran kok, keren," jawab Sakura sambil mengcungkan jempolnya pada Naruto.

"Benarkah? Makasih ya kalau begitu, hihi.." tanggap Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Yup, sama-sama.." balas Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, merekapun menemukan Hinata, tidak jauh dari panggung.

"Kau kemana saja Hinata? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," Tanya Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku juga dari tadi sedang mencarimu, Naruto," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil-menkmati setiap usapan yang menyapu kepalanya. Kemudian merekapun larut dalam pembicaraan yang semakin akrab, membuat gadis berambut gulali yang ada didekatnya hanya bisa menatanya dengan iri.

'Hinata, dia beruntung sekali punya pacar yang baik dan lucu seperti Naruto. Dan Naruto, dia juga beruntung sekali punya pacar secantik Hinata. Sepertinya dia juga gadis yang baik. Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.' Batin Sakura yang merasa iri dengan hubungan temannya tersebut.

'Bodoh, kenapa aku harus cemberut? Seharusnya aku senang kan melihat temanku juga senang? Ayolah Sakura, suatu saat kau pasti akan mendapatkan seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu,' batin Sakura mencoba menghibur dirinya dan membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

'Kalau melihat mereka berdua. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak kalau terus dekat dengan Naruto. Aku takut kalau akan membuat Hinata cemburu dan merusak hubungan mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jauh dari Naruto. Bagaimana ini?' batin Sakura merasa dilema. 'Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kedekatanku dengan Naruto. Tapi, apa itu benar? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak mau menyusahkannya.'

"Hei Sakura, jangan melamun terus, nanti dilalerin lho, haha.." ledek Naruto pada Sakura.

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku sampah apa!" rutuk Sakura kesal dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya. 'Yang pasti, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk selalu ada ketika dia mmembutuhkanku,'

"Kau kenapa? Kok bengong tadi?"

"Gak papa, hehe," tawa Sakura. "Oh iya, aku hampir lupa,' ucap Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu.

"Lupa apa?" Tanya Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," jawab Sakura dan berlari menuju suatu tempat.

"Mas, saya mau ikutan voting buat temen saya. Boleh minta kertasnya?" Tanya Sakura pada seseorang yang sedang menunggu tempat pengambilan kertas voting.

"Maaf mbak, kertasnya sudah habis,"

"Hah? Yang bener Mas?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya. Liat saja kalau tidak percaya." Jawab mas-mas tersebut sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak kosong. Sepertinya itu tempat dia menyimpan kertas-kertas kosong untuk voting.

Karena tidak mendapatkannya, Sakurapun kembali ketetempat Naruto dan Hinata tadi.

"Hinata, maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa voting untukmu. Kertasnya sudah habis," ucap Sakura dengan tampang lesu.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi tidak bisa ngasih suaraku ke kamu nih,"

"Iya iya, tidak apa-apa,"

"Um.. kalau boleh tahu, itu rambut asli apa pals?"

"Ini Cuma wig kok,"

"Oh.. kalau untuk kostum seperti itu habis biaya berapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kostum yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Itu rahasia," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum singkat.

'Pasti mahal,' batin Sakura mencoba mengirngira. "Gerah tidak memakainya?"

"Banget~," jawab Hinata singkat sambil sedikit melonggarkan kerah baju cosplaynya.

"Gerah ya? Sini, biar aku kipasin," ucap Naruto dan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata.

"Kurang terasa. Ayo-ayo lebih semangat lagi," ucap Hinata memberi dukungan.

"Haha.." tawa Sakura melihat kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Sakura, kami mau muter-muter dulu ya, nanti kalau aku bertemu Sasuke aku akan sms kamu," ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Iya,. Aku tunggu kabarnya ya,"

Akhirnya Sakura harus kembali mecari pencarian Sasuke seorang diri. Ralat-maksudnya bersama dengan Sasori.

.

.

"Sasuke ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri seorang cosplayer Yufa.

"Iya. Kau Sakura ya? Temannya Naruto?" cosplayer itu, yang ternyata benar adalahSasuke, balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Eh. I-ya." Jawab Sakura grogi. 'Kok dia bisa tahu namaku?' batin Sakura bingung karena seingetnya dia belum pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengan Sasuke. 'Ternyata Sasuke cantik juga jadi Sasuke, hehe..'

"Bo-boleh foto bareng?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Begitu mendapat ijin dari Sasuke, Sakura langsung merapatkan badannya disamping Sasuke dengan malu-malu. Dan Sasori sudah siap untuk memfotonya.

Jepret!

"Sudah kak," ucap Sasori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Makasih ya," ucap Sakura bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke tetep cool.

"Um… baru dateng ya? Kayanya baru keliatan." Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Udah dari tadi kok. Tapi muter-muter,"

"Oh, hehe.." tawa Sakura canggung. "Kau lihat Naruto tidak?"

"Kayaknya tadi lagi di ruang ganti."

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Sasuke menuju keruang ganti.

"Aku tunggu disini saja ya kak! kakiku sudah pegal!" teriak Sasori yang sepertinya cukup kelelahan karena terus berjalan dari tadi.

"Iya! Kau jangan keman-mana ya!"

"Iya!"

Setelah sampai diruang ganti, Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tempat kosong disebelah Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Hinata pelan.

Hening..

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam tanpa ada yang berkata sedikitpun. Sepertinya Hinata terlalu pemalu untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, jadi Sakurapun mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulainya terlebih dahulu.

"Um.. Lagi nunggu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi.

"Iya, dari tadi tidak keluar-keluar,"

"Sambil nunggu, bagaimana kalau kita foto bareng?" ajak Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" tampak Hinata agak bingung dengan ajakan Sakura barusan.

"Ayolah, tidak usah malu-malu," bujuk Sakura dan langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Cheese!" ucap Sakura memberi aba-aba.

Dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya, Sakura segera mengambil foto mereka berdua.

Jepret!

"Yah, posisinya tidak pas." Sakura mengamati hasil foto yang tampaknya terlalu mengarah kepada dirinya. "Sekali lagi ya."

Hinata tidak banyak protes dan menuruti ajakan Sakura.

Jepret!

"Nah, ini baru bagus. Makasih ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau disini sampai jam berapa?"

"Aku mau sampai acara ini selesai,"

"Berarti sampai malam ya?"

"Iya. Aku mau tahu hasil dari lomba cosplay yang aku ikuti."

"Oh, begitu.. mudah-mudahan menang ya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Amin. Terima kasih ya," balas Hinata dengan tersenyum pula.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti dengan sudah tidak mengenakan kostum Ichigo lagi. Sepertinya kostumnya tersebut sudah dimasukkan kedalam tas hitam besar yang ada dipunggungnya. Begitu melihat Naruto sudah keluar, Hinata langsung menghampirinya. Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sasuke datang ketempat tersebut dan duduk bersama teman-temannya, tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk.

Setelah selesai urusan dengan Naruto, Hinata kembali menuju lapangan tempat acara tersebut. Dan kini Sakura yang gantian menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau aku minta nomernya Sasuke menurutmu tidak bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Lebih baik tidak usah," jawab Naruto sambil membenarkan posisi tasnya

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura aagak terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak usah dah," jawab Naruto sambil membuang muka kesembarang arah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Udah dulu ya, aku duluan, " ucap Naruto dan langsung pergi dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Hah, kenapa jawabannya seperti itu?" tanggap Sakura agak kesal.

Mendengar pendapat Naruto tadi membuat Sakura menjadi bingung dan bimbang. Kenapa Naruto sampai berkata seperti? Apa maksud dari perkataannya?

Dengan memantapkan niatnya, dengan perasaan berdebar-debar, Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta nomer hape Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke, boleh aku minta nomer hapemu?" Tanya Sakura dengan sangat gerogi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Sudah pasti dia bukan lag mengemis, tapi meminta hape Sakura untuk menuliskan nomernya. Sakura pun langsung memberikan hape miliknya ke tangan Sasuke dengan gemeteran. Dia tidak menyangka pria yang selama ini disukanya itu akan memberi nomer hapenya semudah itu.

"Sudah," ucap Sasuke dan mengembalikan hape Sakura.

Setelah mencoba mengetes nomer yang diketik Sasuke dengan cara memiscallnya, ternyata itu beneran nomer Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Sasuke, terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan sangat senang.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih," tambah Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

Sore itu, Sakurapun pulang dengan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Semenjak itu, Sakura mulai memberanikan diri agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Walaupun terkadang dibalas dengan sikap dingin dan mood Sasuke yang tidak menentu, Sakura tetap bertahan. Hingga sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan Sakura dan menerima keberadaan gadis berambut pink.

**The End**

**Dilbalik layar**

Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga. Fic ini sebenarnya berdasarkan kisah nyata Sun, /. Disini sun diperanin sama Sakura. Dan temen sun yang namanya Hika-chan jadi Naruto. Tentunya dalam fic ini ada beberapa perubahan dan penyesuaian agar dapat lebih enak dibaca. Melalui fic ini, Sun ingin menyampaikan dan mencurahkan apa yang sun rasakan. *numpang curcol

Jadi ceritanya waktu itu sun lagi suka sama seorang temen FB Sun, sebut aja Ms. X. Dia cewek paling cakep dan manis yang pernah Sun suka, .. Ngeliat fotonya aja bikin jantung jadi dag dig dug kayak mau copot dan bikin badan terasa meleleh. Tapi bukan cuma itu yang buat sun suka. Dia itu rajin shalat dan insyaallah bukan cewek murahan. Sun emang lagi nyari cewek yang kayak gitu, buat dijadiin istri, hehe..

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Dia ngeblock FB sun. Sejak saat itu sun gak bisa liat apalagi koment fb dia lagi. Kalian pasti tahu rasanya tidak bisa menjangkau orang yang kita sukai, kan? TwT. Sun udah coba minta maaf, tapi gak pengaruh. Mungkin ini udah jalan yang ditakdirkan sama Allah. ^^

Sun rasa sebenernya dia baik. Begitulah yang udah sun rasain selama kenal sama dia selama dua bulan ini. Hah~ Jadi kangen sama dia, seandainya perasaan ini tersampaikan… tapi jangan dah, kalo dia baca fic malah marah lagi, haha.,

"_**ketika kita ingin benci sama orang lain, maka ingatlah kebaikan-kebaikannya," **_itulah yang sering sun ucapkan dalam hati. Seandainya bisa kayak dulu lagi, hm..

Maaf ya, malah jadi curhat begini, ^^a. Lewat fic ini sun juga mau minta maaf sama hika-chan karena selama ini udah banyak ngeganggu dan ngerepotin, hehe.. arigatou udah mau jadi temen aye. ^^

**Aku seperti matahari, dan kau seperti Bulan**

**Cahayamu selalu menerangi hari-hariku**

**Menerangi setiap sisi kehidupanku**

**Kau yang selalu dikelilingi oleh bintang-bintang terang**

**Mereka yang lebih terang dariku**

**Yang selalu bisa membuatmu tersenyum**

**Matahari dan bulan, keduanya memang tidak bisa bertemu**

**Tapi keduaya tetap terus bersama dilangit yang indah ini**

**Aku harap kita dapat seperti mereka**

Mind to review please…. ^^


End file.
